Adjudicator
by RCS
Summary: Slavers must be brought to justice. But is all as it seems? Finished
1. I

Disclaimer: The settings and some characters are not my property, but the property of Lucasfilms

Disclaimer: The settings and some characters contained within are not my property, but the property of Lucasfilms.

**ADJUDICATOR**

**I**

_His Imperial Majesty regrets to inform you that your son, Major Durq Barrin, was killed in action against insurrectionist forces during a planetary assault in the Hoth system_.

Captain Salas Barrin stared at the monitor screen. The Emperor had not personally informed him of his son's death. Barrin knew that a bureaucrat somewhere in the vast capitol on Coruscant had drafted the missive. The captain closed his eyes for a moment of silence for his slain boy. He had never before heard of the Hoth system, but now his son was lying dead on a planet in that obscure solar system.

Durq had always dreamed of serving the Empire that his father served. Instead of the Imperial Fleet, like his father, he had chosen the ground forces. Barrin still remembered the day young Durq had come home on leave fresh out of the Academy, announcing his acceptance into the Army's armored divisions. He was ecstatic at the prospect of commanding one of the lumbering, four-legged All-Terrain Armored Transports. The elder Barrin had seen those walking behemoths on many occasions as they were transported within the Star Destroyers upon which he served.

And they had always seemed indestructible, especially against the pitiful forces that the rebels could muster. Then again, the rebels had managed to destroy the Death Star, which was larger and more powerful than even Barrin's Star Destroyer.

Barrin stood up and straightened the dark gray tunic of his uniform. The captain moved around his desk and crossed his cabin to stare out the view port at the starscape outside his ship, the Star Destroyer _Adjudicator_. He had the urge to take the _Adjudicator_ to the Hoth system and pump her awesome firepower into the rebel base there, but he knew it would be a futile gesture. The rebels were already gone, scattered to the four corners of the galaxy until their next regrouping. Even now the Emperor's favorite lackey, the Sith Lord Darth Vader, was leading the elite Super Star Destroyer _Executor_ and her fleet in pursuit of a small contingent of rebel fugitives. Two of Barrin's Academy classmates, Captain Needa of the _Avenger_ and Captain Tyrin of the _Inquisitor_, were involved in the chase.

Barrin wondered why one particular contingent of insurrectionists would demand the attention of Vader and the impressive fleet at his command. It seemed to him a waste of ships and manpower.

His communicator beeped, informing him of an incoming transmission. He strode to his desk and tapped the console. A holographic image appeared above his desktop, bringing a smile to his face. Although the distance of the transmission distorted the colors and features of the hologram, he imagined the auburn hair, the eyes that were the color of a lush planet's oceans, and the beauty that seemed to only improve at the approach of forty-five years. His smile faded as he remembered why he had had his wife contacted in the first place.

Karia Barrin knew something was wrong the minute she saw her husband's face, even through the distortion of the hologram he knew she was looking at back at their home on Coruscant. "Salas, what's wrong?"

Barrin doffed his black officer's cap, brushing a hand through his light brown hair. "Durq was killed in battle," he said. Directness, he knew, was the best way to tell her. Karia had always preferred that bad news be delivered that way.

Her face was impassive, but he could see in his mind the gleam of unshed tears coming to her eyes. "Where?"

"Hoth."

"What was he doing on Hoth? _Where_ is Hoth?"

"I've never heard of it before, myself. He was killed suppressing rebels."

"The rebellion killed our son?"

"Yes, my love."

Her head bowed. "He asked to join the fight against the insurrection, didn't he."

"Yes, my love. He always had your fire. He was an Imperial officer, and he wanted to serve in combat against those who would threaten the Empire."

She lifted her gaze to his, and he thought he could see a spark of that fiery spirit that he had loved about her all these years. "Did he know the Empire that he served, that you serve?"

"Please, my love, the Imperial Guard could be monitoring this transmission. Be careful of what you say." He sighed. "I began my service under the Old Republic, and I could see then that it had grown fat and corrupt and ineffective. The Emperor, for all his faults, has at least restored order to the galaxy."

"Alderaan was my place of birth."

"Alderaan had become a hotbed for the rebellion. Political prisoners who didn't agree with the idealistic dogma of the insurrectionists were tortured and executed on Alderaan."

"There are rumors that none of that really happened, that it is propaganda to justify its destruction by the Death Star. Alderaan had always been a world of pacifists; I don't see it being a central base for those espousing violence." 

"We shouldn't speak of this anymore, my love."

"Where are you, darling?"

"Taking on supplies in the Yensa system. I haven't seen any action here. This region is far from any fighting."

"You will be careful, won't you?"

"I will. The _Adjudicator_ is scheduled to return to Coruscant in three weeks."

"I look forward to seeing you in person again." She raised a hand, palm outward.

He wished that she was here, in the flesh, so he could intertwine her fingers in his. He longed to once again feel the touch of his wife, especially now with their son gone. At least she had their daughter with her, so they could console one another. Barrin had his men and his duty.

"I love you," she said.

"I love you too, my love."

The hologram winked out. Taking in a deep breath, he spun on his heel and strode from his cabin. He made his way to the expansive bridge in the ship's superstructure. He looked out the huge view port that gave him a good view of the arrowhead-shaped hull.

Clasping his gloved hands behind his back, he noted his executive officer hunched over a console, speaking to a holographic image. Commander Tal Vesperon straightened, adjusted the dark gray tunic of his uniform, and approached his captain.

"It's Admiral Urias," Vesperon said. "He has new orders for us."

Barrin nodded curtly and followed the executive officer to the communications console. Admiral Urias, a grizzled veteran with close to fifty years of service to the Fleet under both the Old Republic and the Empire, gave Barrin a greeting nod.

"Captain, are you almost complete with your re-supply?"

"Yes, sir," Barrin replied. "We should be completed in six hours."

"When you're done taking on supplies, I want you to proceed to the Lurkon system. The local administrator is asking for Imperial intervention."

"What's wrong there, sir?"

"A Huttese slave ring has been taking their people, kidnapping them to serve as slaves for certain clients of the Hutts."

"I'll see if I can speed up our loading process so I can leave Yensa in no later than four hours."

"Good luck, Captain Barrin." The admiral didn't cut the transmission right away. Instead, he added, "And I'm sorry about your son. He died a hero of the Empire."

"Thank you, Admiral."

Urias's image disappeared. Barrin turned from the console to look at Commander Vesperon. "Speed up the on-load," he ordered. "I want this ship ready for the jump to hyperspace in four hours."

Vesperon clicked the heels of his gleaming boots together. "Yes, sir."

He spun on his heel and strode to a console to relay the captain's orders.

* * *

The _Adjudicator_ was hailed by the administrator of the planet Tureen almost as soon as she dropped out of hyperspace in the Lurkon system. Captain Barrin's posture was erect, his hands clasped behind his back, as he peered at Moff Ruykin's holographic image.

"Thank the Emperor you've arrived," the stout Moff said, absently brushing something off the front of his uniform. Barrin scowled. Was the insignia on the administrator's tunic a trifle askew?

"I was told you're having a Hutt problem, my lord," Barrin said.

"Yes, yes," Ruykin said. "The damnable Hutts are kidnapping Imperial subjects to sell in their vile slave auctions. They're selling _humans_ to _Hutts_!"

"We'll discuss this in person. I'll be down shortly."

"Your presence is welcome." The administrator's gaze shifted to the side, the fingers of one hand fiddling with his uniform insignia. "Moff Ruykin out."

The holographic image winked out. "His uniform is a disgrace to the Empire," Vesperon remarked. "How did such a contemptible man become a Moff?"

"The Lurkon system is near the outer rim of the galaxy," Barrin said. "There were perhaps few, if any, men of good caliber who wanted the job."

"If Tureen is such an insignificant planet, then why are we here?"

Barrin held his first officer's gaze. "Because the people of Tureen are as much Imperial subjects as those in the core. They deserve the same protection under Imperial law."

Vesperon, properly chastised, nodded. "Prepare your shuttle?"

"Yes, and a squad of stormtroopers."

"Very well, I'll get right on it."

* * *

The shuttle's wings folded up as its repulsor lifts fired, bringing the craft to a gentle touchdown on the landing pad near the central administration building. Captain Barrin and eight white-armored stormtroopers disembarked down the shuttle's access ramp. The captain ordered the lieutenant in charge of the troopers to hold back, and the armored men did as bidden.

Moff Ruykin approached his guests with a retinue of four gray-uniformed men who were probably his personal guard. The administrator wore a rumpled standard-issue gray uniform, but he had a purple mantle draped over his shoulders that fluttered in the breeze. As Barrin and Ruykin moved closer, the captain could see that the stout administrator was at least a full head shorter than he.

"I'm Captain Salas Barrin of the Star Destroyer _Adjudicator_," Barrin said.

"Yes, yes, so you are," Ruykin said, his head bobbing around Barrin's shoulder to look at the squad of stormtroopers. "I really wasn't expecting you so soon, Captain. I thought it would take much longer for the Fleet to send a Star Destroyer to our insignificant little planet."

"A threat to Imperial subjects requires swift action, my lord."

"I thought the rebellion kept the Fleet occupied."

"A _portion_ of the Fleet, my lord. The Imperial Fleet has enough ships to allow it to tend to needs less dramatic than suppressing a band of rabble-rousing insurrectionists."

"Perhaps I can interest you in a meal before we get down to business?"

Barrin shook his head. "I think I'd like to get down to business now. Tell me all you know of this Hutt who's kidnapping Imperial subjects out from under your nose."

Ruykin frowned. "Certainly, Captain. I'll take you to my office, where we can talk in private."

The captain gestured for Ruykin to lead on. With a nod to the trooper lieutenant to have his stormtroopers follow, Barrin fell in step beside the administrator.

Ruykin's office occupied the entire top floor of the administration building, and its opulence was reminiscent of the days of the most corrupt senators from the Old Republic. Barrin wondered how this ostentatious office fit in with the Emperor's New Order. The captain ordered his stormtroopers to remain outside the administrator's office, and they dutifully complied.

Ruykin gestured to a plush chair in front of a sturdy desk made of wood from Kashyyyk, the forest home world of the Wookiees. Barrin lowered himself into the chair and suppressed the guilt of enjoying its comfort. With a smile, his fingers toying with the insignia on his rumpled uniform, Moff Ruykin seated himself behind the desk.

"I apologize for the state of my office," Ruykin said.

Barrin scanned the room, finding nothing out of ordinary—save its decadent splendor. "What's wrong with it?"

"I would have had it tidied up if I'd have known you were arriving so soon. You see, out here in the backwater of the Empire we don't get many visits from senior officers such as yourself."

"Your office called for intervention." Barrin turned his gaze toward Ruykin. "You authorize all official transmissions from this planet, don't you?"

"Why, yes. Yes, I did make the call."

"According to my records regarding Tureen, your first adjutant is one General Daelin. He's the one who actually contacted Admiral Urias, under your direction I presume."

"Yes."

"Where is he? I believe he should be here as well."

Ruykin shifted his gaze. "Well, you see, General Daelin met an unfortunate demise. The Hutt in question had discovered that Daelin knew about his operation and had my capable aide murdered."

Barrin leaned back in the plush chair and folded his hands in front of him. "That's unfortunate. Daelin has, of course, detailed all he knew to you?"

"Yes."

"Did he know the identity of the Hutt in question?"

"It's a Hutt, Captain. What else do you need to know? Take your Star Destroyer to the home of the Hutts and bring our people back. And, while you're at it, you may as well eradicate the filthy, disgusting creatures."

"Going to the home of the Hutts won't accomplish anything. A lot of the Hutts dealing in illicit activity take up residence on fringe worlds. I will need to know the name of the specific Hutt in order to take my Star Destroyer anywhere."

Ruykin tapped his chin. "I had heard of a particularly nasty Hutt who has made a lot of noise by hiring practically every bounty hunter in this part of the galaxy."

Barrin was familiar with the reputation of the Hutt in question. He shook his head. "Jabba is a crafty operator. If he is involved in dealing slaves, I doubt he'll have any direct involvement. Daelin's information, with the resources available on this world, will probably lead us to a cover organization, not to Jabba himself."

"Then maybe it's Orba."

"I've never heard of him."

"He's a new up-and-coming entrepreneur, if you can call him that. He would like to compete with Jabba in influence and capital, and he is on his way to doing that. He may be risking the lucrative slave trade to give him the edge to topple Jabba's organization. His limited capital, as compared to Jabba's, would preclude him from creating a cover organization."

"You don't know, do you?"

Ruykin's face puckered with an abashed grin. "No. To be honest, only poor Daelin knew." 

"Did Daelin keep journals? Perhaps I should look at any journals he kept."

"Yes. Yes, of course. I'll get it to you as soon as my people decrypt his pass code."

Barrin leaned forward. "If you hand it over now, my lord, I can have my people crack the code. The _Adjudicator_ has some powerful decryption protocols, and my cryptographers are highly skilled."

"Yes. Certainly." Ruykin stood up. "Wait here."

Barrin stood in respect for a senior official, even though Ruykin barely deserved such a courtesy. The administrator quickly left the office, and Barrin shifted around the desk to the communications console. With a few taps of the controls, he brought up the holographic image of the crewman standing watch at the communications console on the bridge of the _Adjudicator_.

"Get me Vesperon," Barrin said.

"Right away, sir."

The image winked out, to be replaced moments later by Vesperon. "Captain?"

"We may have a location of the slavers," Barrin said. "Prepare the ship for the jump to hyperspace."

"Aye, sir."

"Muster the cryptography crew."

"Aye, sir."

Barrin glanced up toward the office door. "Barrin out."

He shut down the console and moved around the desk as Ruykin entered with a datapad in his hand. He held it out to the captain. Barrin took it.

"I certainly hope you destroy those scum who would dare sell humans to aliens as slaves," Ruykin said. "As you can see, my people had already decrypted Daelin's pass code."

Barrin peered at the datapad, displaying its stored data on its small screen. "Orba the Hutt, based in the Dor Tann system."

"That's the information Daelin had obtained."

"And you trust Daelin's information?"

Ruykin offered a smile. "Daelin was, if anything, loyal to the Empire."

Barrin nodded. "The next time I speak to you, my lord, it will be a report on my success or failure."

"I hope you report success, Captain."

Captain Barrin regarded the administrator for a brief moment. "Yes, so do I."

* * *

"We are nearing the orbit of the fourth planet of the Dor Tann system," Vesporin reported. "Initial scans indicate it is a relatively undeveloped wilderness planet with but one settlement. According to Daelin's report, the Hutt's base of operations is on the eastern coast of the southern continent."

Barrin nodded, his gaze never leaving the blue and green orb spinning before the sharp prow of the _Adjudicator_. He hoped to get this task completed shortly. He couldn't abide the thought of loyal Imperial subjects suffering the indignity of enslavement by a Hutt. Barrin found many alien species to be disagreeable, but the Hutts in particular were especially loathsome.

"Issue a proclamation to all on the planet that they are under quarantine until further notice," the captain ordered. "Then deploy a battalion of stormtroopers, a platoon of walkers, and a team of cryptographers to the planet. Monitor orbital activity. If any ships attempt to leave the planet, disable their drives and bring them aboard."

"Aye, sir," Vesperon said, and he moved away to carry out the orders.

Moments later, several landing craft with an escort of TIE fighters streaked from the _Adjudicator_'s main hangar bay toward the planet. The fighters banked away before entering the atmosphere, but the landing craft continued onward.

"The Hutt should be quaking in his slime, Captain, with a Star Destroyer in orbit," Commander Vesperon said, suddenly at Barrin's side, staring out the main view port with him. "Few who violate Imperial law are able to escape Imperial might."

"Except a few insurrectionists," Barrin commented.

"Our fleet obliterated their base on Hoth, sir."

"Yet, most of the rebels escaped." Barrin turned toward his first officer. "My son died on Hoth. Did I tell you that?"

Vesperon shook his head. "No, sir."

"He was an AT-AT commander serving under General Veers. I'm not certain of the details, but his walker was destroyed. No one aboard survived."

"I'm sure he died as honorably as he served the Empire. I know you urge to join Lord Vader in his search for the errant rebels to exact revenge on them for your son. "

Barrin turned once again toward the panorama outside. "I want that Hutt brought to justice and the Imperial subjects he had enslaved to be freed. The best act of vengeance I can do for my son's sacrifice is to show the galaxy that he gave his life to the right cause, that the insurrectionists he fought against are wrong about the Empire. The Emperor may be ruthless and heavy-handed, but his Empire brought order to a galaxy ruled by the corruption and ineffectiveness of the Old Republic Senate. The justice I give those enslaved subjects of the Empire will show the galaxy that we are not the evil monsters the rebel propagandists say we are."

A crewman approached the two senior officers. "Captain, a ship is leaving the planet."

"Disable its drives," Barrin ordered. "Then bring it aboard so we can question its passengers."

"Aye, sir."

The ship exiting the atmosphere and attempting to break orbit was a pristine-looking YT-1300 freighter. A ship favored by many smugglers, it was reasonably well armed for its size. Its two quad-laser turrets would pose some risk to the pilots of any TIE fighters dispatched to intercept, so Barrin ordered the _Adjudicator_'s turbolasers into action. A brief barrage of energy bolts lanced toward the escaping ship, striking with accuracy. The small ship skewed, shuddered, and floundered into an uncontrolled drift as its engines died. Moments later, the Star Destroyer's powerful tractor beam grabbed the drifting ship and pulled it into her massive hangar bay.

"Captain," a crewman reported, "the ship sent a distress signal to the planet. Star fighters are scrambling from the planet's surface."

"Type?" Barrin asked.

"Not a single type, sir, but they are all ancient. Pre-Clone War."

"Vector the TIE's to intercept."

"Aye, sir."

The TIE fighters intercepted the rag-tag squadron of ancient fighters just as they cleared the planet's atmosphere. The Imperial ships were outnumbered three-to-one, but the outmoded smugglers' ships posed little threat. The TIE's handily defeated them as easily as shooting mynocks in a gallery.

The reports from the ground forces came next. Those defending the Hutt's lair surrendered without firing a shot, and they were being rounded up by the stormtroopers for transport to the _Adjudicator_'s brig.

"The rebels put up more of a fight than this," Vesperon remarked.

"The rebels are driven by the rightness of their cause, however misguided they may be," said Barrin. "They're willing to die for it. The Hutt and his cronies are motivated by sheer greed, and greed is not worth dying for. You have the conn, Commander, I'm going to the hangar bay to greet our newest guests."

"Aye, sir."

Captain Barrin made his way down through the bowels of the leviathan to the hangar bay at the underside of the arrowhead-shaped hull. By the time he arrived, the deck crew and a platoon of stormtroopers had already emptied the YT-1300 of its crew and passengers. A variety of humans and aliens were on their knees with their hands behind their heads.

Barrin's attention, however, was drawn to the large repulsor lift platform hovering at the foot of the freighter's forward landing strut. The massive figure of slime and blubber perched on the platform could only be the Orba the Hutt. The disgusting creature peered arrogantly at the approaching captain with his bulging yellow eyes. Barrin's gaze drifted to a pretty scantily clad human woman on the platform beside the Hutt. A chain ran from the collar around her neck to Orba's massive fist.

_A slave_, Barrin thought. "Do you speak our tongue, or are you limited to speaking Huttese?"

"I speak your tongue, Captain," Orba rumbled.

_The Hutt actually spoke Basic without a Huttese accent_, the captain thought, mildly impressed. "Then you'll understand me when I ask you some questions. But before we get to that, release the girl."

Orba tugged on the chain possessively. "This creature is mine."

Barrin casually took a sidearm from the holster of a nearby stormtrooper and fired a hot bolt into the Hutt's fist. With a shriek, Orba released the chain, and the girl scampered off the platform to hide behind the wall of armored stormtroopers.

"No need for that!" Orba cried, staring incredulously at his steaming hand.

Barrin kept the blaster's muzzle aimed at the Hutt. "You seemed uncooperative."

"Ask your questions."

"Your organization has been taking Imperial subjects from the planet Tureen and selling them as slaves."

"Impossible!"

Barrin discharged a shot into the base of Orba's tail. The Hutt shrieked, the tip of his tail quivering.

"I tell you the truth!" Orba cried. "I'd like to enter the lucrative slave trade, but I don't have the capital required to layer my organization deep enough to keep your Imperial blood-sniffers off me. It would be suicide running a slaver organization without that layering."

Barrin gestured to an officer waiting nearby. "Have some cryptographers comb all the databases aboard that ship. Include all droids he may have aboard, too."

A sharp nod from the lieutenant. "Aye, sir."

Barrin activated the comlink to the bridge. "Commander Vesperon, this is the captain. Is there any word from our people on the ground regarding the computer banks in the Hutt's lair?"

"Clean so far, sir," Vesperon replied, "but the slicers have only just begun their searching."

"Keep me apprised of any developments."

"Yes, sir."

Barrin snapped off his comlink and handed the blaster back to the stormtrooper. "You and your associates will be 'guests' aboard the _Adjudicator_ until we can off-load you to an Imperial prison transport. I have talented slicers aboard who will find any records you have, no matter where you have them hidden."

"What makes you think I have anything on my ship for your slicers to find?" Orba asked.

"You were running, Hutt. Probably abandoning that planet because we found your lair. You would need to keep your records on you in order to set up shop on another planet."

"And what makes you think I didn't just transmit everything to my next base of operations ahead of time?"

"And risk having your records intercepted by an Imperial monitoring station or a rival like Jabba?"

Orba cast his gaze downward. The very expression told Barrin that his deduction was right. The Hutt's records on all his operations were aboard the freighter somewhere.

Barrin turned toward the girl that had been Orba's slave. He tried not to imagine the indignities that she may have had to suffer under the Hutt's enslavement. She was so young, too—probably the same age as his own daughter on Coruscant.

He gestured to a nearby lieutenant. The officer walked up.

"Take her to Medical and have her evaluated for injuries or Huttese diseases," Barrin instructed. "And when you're through with that, go to ship's stores and get her clothing that is more dignified."

"Aye, sir." The lieutenant bowed to the girl. "Come with me, please, ma'am?"

Smiling at the pleasant young officer, the young woman nodded and followed him out of the hangar bay.

"The rest of this scum can go to the brig," Barrin instructed the commander of the stormtroopers.

* * *

At Barrin's summons, Commander Vesperon entered the captain's cabin. The first officer laid a datapad on the desk, and Barrin picked it up to view the contents on the tiny screen.

"Nothing, sir," Vesperon said. "There is nothing in the databases regarding the Hutt's slaver operation. There is plenty on his various illicit spice and arms trades, but nothing on slaves. Except for the girl we liberated, there is no mention of slaves. She was purchased by Orba, not abducted by him. In fact, the girl came from Tatooine, not Tureen. Since Tatooine is Jabba's turf, I doubt Orba abducted her from there."

Barrin tossed the datapad onto the desk. "I thought as much."

"You expected this?"

The captain rubbed his jaw. "Orba is too small-time to be involved in the slave trade. You saw how easily we captured him. He would require connections on Tureen in order to abduct slaves from there, and those contacts would have warned him of our impending arrival in the Dor Tann system. Orba would have been clear of the system before we even dropped out of hyperspace."

"So we release Orba?"

"No, he's still guilty of crimes against the Empire."

"The information we received was wrong."

"Or a plant to lead us astray," Barrin said.

"Daelin?"

"I don't know, Commander, but I intend to find out. Set course for the Lurkon system. We're going back to Tureen."


	2. II

II

**II**

A bridge crewman handed Barrin a datapad shortly after the _Adjudicator_ dropped out of hyperspace in the Lurkon system. It was a general-issue status report from the _Executor_ on the efforts of Vader's fleet in pursuing the small band of rebels. Apparently, the errant rebels had taken refuge inside an asteroid field, and Vader had taken the fleet in. Several Star Destroyers had been destroyed with all hands in collisions with asteroids, including Tyrin's _Inquisitor_. Barrin felt his heart jump as he read that his old Academy classmate was dead not in battle but because of Vader's foolhardy charge into an asteroid field. Was the capture of those rebels worth the loss of those Star Destroyers and the thousands of men aboard them? Then, further down, another name caught his attention.

_Needa_.

Needa hadn't even died with his ship. The _Avenger_ was still unscathed, now commanded by her first officer. The only cause of death listed was execution for dereliction of duty. Needa was one of the most respected, responsible officers in the fleet. Dereliction of duty? Barrin couldn't see it.

Barrin handed the datapad back to the crewman, who moved to a console to enter its text into the ship's archives. The captain continued to stare out the forward view port at the globe growing steadily before the ship.

"Bad news?" Commander Vesperon asked, noting the pained look on Barrin's face.

"A report on Vader's pursuit of one rebel ship into an asteroid field. Imperial casualties are mounting."

"They are dying for the Empire, sir. That is a noble death."

Barrin glanced at his executive officer. "We can serve the Empire better by living to fight another battle, Commander. Vader is throwing away Star Destroyers to pursue one small rebel ship. Those lost Star Destroyers could have been put to better use pursing more lucrative rebel targets, and at less risk than charging headlong into an asteroid field."

"Perhaps Vader thought—"

"Vader is mad!" Barrin glanced around the bridge; if his men had heard his outburst they didn't acknowledge the fact. They were all attending to their duties faithfully.

"Be careful, Captain. Vader is the Emperor's favorite confederate." Vesperon leaned toward the captain and spoke quietly into his ear. "The Emperor has faithful ears everywhere, and you don't want those ears reporting back to him that you question his confederate's sanity."

"Or I end up like Needa?"

"Precisely. And death by execution is not an honorable way for a loyal Imperial officer such as yourself to die."

"Counsel taken, Commander." Barrin smiled. "How long until we reach the orbit of Tureen?"

"Half an hour, sir."

"Have my shuttle and a squad of stormtroopers ready."

"Yes, sir."

"And have the ship's best cryptographer ready to join me."

"That would be Lieutenant Hadeen, sir."

"Inform Lieutenant Hadeen that he will be accompanying me to the surface."

"Right away, sir."

Barrin watched Vesperon stride to a group of consoles to relay the captain's orders, then turned his attention back to the spinning globe.

* * *

Barrin was walking slowly down the debarkation ramp while it was yet lowering to the tarmac. The lower lip contacted the duracrete just in time for Barrin's boot to step down. Behind him, a squad of stormtroopers and the top cryptographer, Lieutenant Hadeen, filed out of the shuttle. They had grouped at the craft's prow as Moff Ruykin and some of his guards walked up. The administrator's expression was forcibly neutral.

"Did you succeed?" the Moff asked.

"Orba the Hutt is in custody," Barrin replied.

"You didn't execute him for crimes against the Empire?"

"His crimes don't warrant capital punishment."

"Slavery doesn't warrant an execution?"

"Orba the Hutt isn't involved in the slave trade, my lord."

The matter-of-fact statement made Ruykin take a step back from the captain. He toyed with the insignia on his uniform.

"The information in Daelin's journal was incorrect," Barrin continued.

"Oh?"

"Which means the Imperial subjects who were abducted from this planet are still enslaved. I think Daelin has some information in his journal that is yet unseen, which is why I brought my best slicer." Barrin gestured toward Lieutenant Hadeen. "Perhaps there are entries on his personal computers buried so deep your people couldn't find it."

"No need to bother your top slicer, Captain. I'm sure he has better use of his time. I'll have my people work on Daelin's computers."

Barrin raised an eyebrow. "It's no bother, my lord. Hadeen is down here anyway, so he may as well get to work."

"It's not necessary, I assure you."

"Is there a reason you don't want my slicer searching Daelin's computers?"

"Uh…no, Captain. I just wanted to prevent him from wasting his time on mundane matters."

"I'm sure Lieutenant Hadeen appreciates your concern, but you see he _enjoys_ slicing into computer systems."

"Fine. I'll have my people take him to Daelin's stateroom."

"Thank you." Barrin turned to Hadeen. "Lieutenant."

Hadeen stepped forward. "Aye, sir."

The cryptographer and two stormtroopers moved toward the Moff's guards who had been designated to guide them. Ruykin toyed with his insignia.

"Your crewman is safe within the complex, Captain. No need for a stormtrooper escort."

"It's my policy, my lord," Barrin said. "None of my priority officers are to go anywhere without a stormtrooper guard. No offense to your local guards, but I feel better when my men are protected by my own stormtroopers."

"Yes." Ruykin reached for his insignia, then dropped his hands. "I would probably adopt a similar policy if I commanded my own ship. Now, can I finally be a hospitable host and offer you a meal?"

Barrin smiled, inclined his head. "Very well, a meal would be nice, my lord."

* * *

Moff Ruykin's chef was a culinary genius, Barrin decided as he savored the delicate steak filet on his plate. The _Adjudicator_'s mess cooks were adequate, but as a warship she didn't have the luxury of gourmet chefs.

"So, the Hutt is still alive?" Ruykin asked.

Barrin nodded. "He and his cohorts are in the _Adjudicator_'s brig."

"He surrendered?"

"Not exactly. He tried to run, and I had to disable his ship's drives."

"Why not simply shoot him out of space and end his pitiful existence?"

"He can't answer questions about the whereabouts of the people he abducted if his atoms are scattered over the Dor Tann system. At the time, I thought he was behind the slavers."

Ruykin raised his glass. "Well then, may I raise a toast to the _Adjudicator_ and her fine captain."

Barrin raised his own glass. "You may, as long as you toast my fine crew as well."

The administrator's lips quirked. "Yes, to your crew." He sipped from the goblet. "I would like to congratulate you on your success in capturing Orba the Hutt."

"He's a small time operator," Barrin said, setting his glass aside and picking up his utensils. "Daelin's report made his organization out to be bigger than it actually was."

"So you say. Regardless of whether or not he was truly involved, I'm certain the true power behind the slave trade will be suspending their efforts on Tureen. The appearance of a Star Destroyer is enough to scare away most slavers."

"Until I leave."

"They won't return, Captain. It won't be economical for them to dismantle their infrastructure here and then rebuild it later but with a higher risk of exposure to an Imperial investigation."

"Perhaps, but I intend to continue this mission until the slavers are toppled and I find the Imperial subjects who were abducted."

"Captain, those unfortunate folks are probably scattered all over the galaxy by now."

"Then when I find evidence of their whereabouts I'll recover as many as I can, as well as transmit the information to Coruscant so other ships could recover the rest."

"You certainly are diligent, Captain." Ruykin sipped from his goblet. "Perhaps a trifle too diligent."

"If I can't free those Imperial subjects from their enslavement, my lord, I wouldn't consider myself diligent enough."

"Wouldn't you rather be ridding us of those rebels?"

Barrin's utensils paused over the steak. "I'm upholding Imperial law, my lord. I _am_ doing my part to maintain law and order in the galaxy."

Ruykin drained his glass and refilled it from a decanter. The two men ate in silence from then on. Barrin didn't fail to notice the administrator's expression. The man was certainly anxious for Barrin and the _Adjudicator_ to be away from Tureen. Which convinced Barrin that he should remain. 


	3. III

III

**III**

"Daelin's computer had been tampered with, sir," Lieutenant Hadeen said.

"Can you restore the original data?" Barrin asked.

"I think so, sir, but it will take some time. It would be easier if I had access to the _Adjudicator_'s slicer facilities."

"I think that can be arranged." Barrin took his comlink from his belt and activated it. "Captain to _Adjudicator_."

No answer. The captain tried again, to no avail.

"Could the transmitter be fouled?" Hadeen questioned.

Barrin shrugged and took a comlink from one of the waiting stormtroopers. He had no more success than he had with his own transmitter.

"Perhaps we're being jammed, sir," Hadeen suggested.

"I think you're right," Barrin said.

"Who would jam our signal to our ship?"

"I believe I have an idea as to the culprit."

The captain beckoned to a pair of stormtroopers who had heavy blaster rifles cradled in their arms. He drew their holstered sidearms and handed one to Hadeen, keeping one for himself.

"Moff Ruykin has been cagey since we first arrived," Barrin explained.

"He might be involved in the slaver operation?"

"It's not unheard of for a sector governor in the outer rim territories to line their pockets by overlooking illicit activities."

"But slavery?"

"Even more despicable than taking bribes from spice smugglers."

"If he is involved, sir, we have no proof. We can't make any unfounded accusations against a Moff."

"If he's preventing us from contacting our ship via comlink, the only alternative we have is our shuttle. He'll have a surprise waiting for us at the landing pad, no doubt."

Hadeen checked the charge of his blaster. "What now, sir?"

"We take the data bank from Daelin's computer with us to the shuttle."

With the data bank carried between two stormtroopers, Barrin and his men hustled from the adjutant's quarters toward the landing pad. Their path was unimpeded even as they approached the shuttle. The pilot, who had remained inside the craft, released the chin ramp. Hadeen and the troopers with the data bank were already inside when a contingent of Ruykin's guards marched onto the landing pad, their heavy blasters aimed to crippled the shuttle's repulsor lifts. Moff Ruykin himself threaded his way through the guards.

"Why are you taking Daelin's computer data bank?" the administrator asked.

The stormtroopers formed up protectively around Barrin. "We need to use slicer facilities aboard the _Adjudicator_, and our signal's not getting through, preventing us from doing the work remotely," the captain replied. 

"Under whose authority?"

"Under my authority, my lord. As the senior officer assigned to investigate this slavery ring, I have autonomous authority to conduct this investigation how I see fit."

"Don't step on my toes, Captain."

"And don't interfere with my investigation, my lord."

Ruykin smiled. "I'm afraid, Captain, that the slavers' contact on this planet, out of revenge for capturing his well-paying boss, will sabotage your shuttle. It will explode as you attempt to lift off."

Warning signals flashed through Barrin's brain even as the Moff's gray-uniformed guards raised their blasters. Stormtroopers, however, were the elite of the Empire's armies, and Barrin's troops reacted more swiftly than Ruykin's soldiers. Ruby bolts crisscrossed the span between the two opposing contingents. White-armored stormtroopers and gray-uniformed regulars alike fell under the onslaught.

Barrin joined the fight with his own blaster, felling several soldiers with well-placed bolts. Face pale with fear as he realized he was in the middle of a fire fight instead of a simple execution, Ruykin ducked low and attempted to escape. Calmly, Barrin redirected the muzzle of his blaster and fired a bolt into the seat of Ruykin's trousers. The Moff's legs collapsed from under him.

Seeing their cause lost, the Moff's few remaining soldiers dropped their weapons and held their hands above their heads in surrender. Barrin's surviving stormtroopers—more numerous than Ruykin's surviving soldiers—proceeded to both gather the surrendering men and tend to their own dead.

Ruykin was crawling toward the walkway off the landing pad when Barrin and a stormtrooper walked up. Barrin set a booted foot on the prone administrator's back.

"Even if we can't retrieve whatever data was wiped off Daelin's computer," the captain said, "I can still charge you with firing upon an Imperial officer."

"You dare apprehend me, Barrin!" Ruykin groaned.

"I dare." Barrin gestured to the stormtrooper, who promptly lifted the administrator and half-carried, half-dragged him to the shuttle.

The sergeant in command of the stormtrooper platoon walked up. "What about the Moff's soldiers, sir?"

Barrin moved to stand before the surrendered men and regarded them with a baleful glare. They had become traitors to the Empire as soon as they followed Ruykin's orders to open fire on Imperial troops, and should be punished accordingly. The deaths of the stormtroopers killed by these men demanded as much.

"Bind these men and put them aboard the shuttle. We'll hold them in detention aboard the _Adjudicator_ until we can deliver them to the nearest Imperial court, where they will stand trial for treason," Barrin said.

"Understood, sir."

* * *

"You imprisoned a Moff?" Vesperon asked incredulously as he and Barrin traversed the corridors from the ship's detention area toward the superstructure.

"He as much as admitted his guilt when he attacked me on the landing pad," Barrin said. "If we can't find his link to the slavers, we can at the least hold him on the charges of high treason and the murder of nine stormtroopers."

"Do you think he's working for the rebellion?"

"I doubt it, Commander. The rebellion is made up of idealistic crusaders. They wouldn't stomach involvement with a slaver ring."

"You sound like you admire the rebels."

"I don't admire them, Commander. I can't bring myself to admire those who killed my son. I do, however, understand them."

"So you believe the reports that the rebels are murderous thieves is naught but propaganda?"

Barrin's lips twitched in a brief smile. "Would you consider me a traitor if I tell you that I don't regard everything coming out of Coruscant as rock solid truth?"

"I would call you a cynic, Captain."

"Perhaps I am. Have no fear of my loyalty to the Empire, Commander. The rebels want to return us to the days of the Old Republic, and all I remember of those days is the impotence of Coruscant brought about by the widespread corruption of the Senate. The Emperor has, at least, restored order to the galaxy. Coruscant is no longer impotent to deal with despicable activity such as this slave ring. In the days of the Republic, the Senate would have to debate in multiple committees before dispatching a ship to intervene."

"By then the intervention would come to late."

Barrin nodded. "Yes. Remember, Commander, how the Emperor came to power. He was voted as Supreme Chancellor after his predecessor was deposed by a vote of no confidence because Chancellor Velorum was unable intervene in the Trade Federation's embargo of Emperor Palpatine's home world of Naboo. Any possible intervention was held up in committee, and after the queen of Naboo called for a vote of no confidence to oust Velorum, then-Senator Palpatine was elected Supreme Chancellor."

"The presence of Moff Ruykin in our detention area is an indication that corruption yet exists."

"And we have the power to deal with that corruption without getting mired in bureaucratic committees."

The two men arrived at a turbolift and took it to the superstructure. They didn't head to the bridge, but instead to the cryptography spaces. They found Lieutenant Hadeen and several other cryptographers hard at work on Daelin's data bank. Hadeen looked up at the senior officers' entry and stood to meet them.

"Anything?" Barrin asked.

"Yes, sir, we found Daelin's erased files. Whoever did the deed was good enough to crack Daelin's pass code, but not good enough to remove the ghost files still lingering in the data bank."

"What's the bottom line, Lieutenant?" Vesperon asked.

"Moff Ruykin is implicated in the abduction of people from the planet under his care. Daelin discovered that Ruykin was being paid to overlook the slavers' activity on Tureen."

"Daelin's call for intervention was without Ruykin's authorization," Vesperon observed. "Ruykin wasn't happy to see us."

"No, he wasn't," said Barrin. "And Daelin's action brought about his murder, presumably by one of Ruykin's men. Does the file indicate who the slavers are?"

"The name Gorgon Shipping is mentioned," said Hadeen. "It's based in the Salavar system."

"Salavar is a little out of the way for a shipping company, isn't it?" Vesperon said.

Barrin nodded, moving to an intercom. "Bridge, this is the captain. Set course for the Salavar system and prepare to make the jump to hyperspace." He turned to Hadeen. "Can you get me all the information you have on the Salavar system and send it to me on the bridge?"

"Yes, sir," Hadeen said.

Barrin and Vesperon headed for the bridge.

* * *

The _Adjudicator_ dropped out of hyperspace in the Salavar system approximately thirty thousand kilometers from the fourth planet. Two full squadrons of TIE fighters emerged from the Star Destroyer's hangar bay and fanned out ahead.

"They've seen us, Captain," one of the crewmen in the bridge pit reported. "The scanners are detecting numerous star fighters launching from the planet."

"Type?" Vesperon asked.

"Z-95 Headhunters, sir."

"Outdated ships."

"But still lethal enough in a dogfight," Barrin said. "Launch two more squadrons of fighters and prepare a squadron of bombers."

"Aye, sir," Vesperon said.

"Captain!" the crewman at the scanner station cried. "Two capital ships are emerging from behind the shadow of the planet."

"Identify," Barrin ordered.

"One _Carrack_-class cruiser and one Corellian corvette."

"Arm the turbolaser batteries." Barrin glanced at Vesperon. "Have the cryptographers scan the signature readings on those ships. I want to know if they can narrow down the exact identity of those ships."

Vesperon nodded. "Right away, sir," he replied before moving off to carry out the captain's orders.

Barrin clasped his hands behind his back and peered out the forward view ports. The battle was engaged as the TIE fighters intercepted the Z-95 Headhunters. Green and red laser fire flashed, and ships disappeared in violent blossoms of burning gases. As the small craft became interlocked in their dogfight, the two capital ships closed in on the _Adjudicator_.

Green bolts from the Star Destroyer's turbolaser batteries lanced out, slamming into the smaller corvette. The two ships returned fire, pumping ruby bolts into the _Adjudicator_'s superior shielding. Concussion missiles streaked from the _Carrack_-class cruiser, detonating against the upper hull on the _Adjudicator_'s port side. Barrin felt the slight tremor of the explosions.

In a straight fight, however, the Star Destroyer had the clear edge. Her awesome firepower pulverized the corvette. The fatally injured corvette attempted a final suicidal dive into the _Adjudicator_'s superstructure, but the behemoth's turbolaser batteries vaporized the burning hulk.

The cruiser turned to port and delivered a full broadside of turbolasers at the section of the Star Destroyer damaged by the concussion missiles, hoping to exploit an already damaged area. The _Adjudicator_ swung her prow, turning her damaged hull away from the cruiser to present her undamaged starboard side, her turbolasers maintaining a continuous pouring of hot energy. Gas blossoms erupted along the cruiser's hull.

"The scan of the planet is complete," Vesperon said, walking up. "Two ion cannon emplacements have been discovered."

"Deploy the TIE bombers to eliminate the ion cannons," Barrin said.

"And those ships have been positively identified, sir. Both are listed as having been sold for scrap two years ago."

"Well, as you can see, they seem to have escaped the scrapping yard. Who purchased the ships to supposedly scrap them?"

Vesperon consulted the datapad in his hand. "A firm called the Shagaki Consortium."

"I'll wager a few credits that the Shagaki Consortium and Gorgon Shipping are front organizations."

"But for whom?"

"Have the slicers trace it out."

"Aye, sir."

As Vesperon left to carry out the new orders, Barrin monitored the battle outside. The _Adjudicator_'s turbolaser batteries were hammering the cruiser into submission, and the TIE's had the Headhunters on the run.

The cruiser put her stern toward the Star Destroyer and moved away to attempt a retreat into hyperspace, but the _Adjudicator_'s main batteries wouldn't relent. One by one, the glowing exhaust of the drive nacelles winked out. The cruiser's hull was reddened by the numerous fires raging within.

"Cease fire," Barrin ordered. "Prepare boarding parties."

He barely had the order from his lips when the cruiser disappeared in a white hot flash of fire and debris.

Barrin stared out the view port at the patch of embers where the _Adjudicator_'s hull had been penetrated by the cruiser's concussion missiles. The damage was slight compared to the immense hull, but was serious enough to have caused casualties to his crew.

"Report on the bombers," the captain snapped.

"The ion cannons have been eliminated," Vesperon replied.

"Send a landing force to the planet."

"Aye, sir."

* * *

"The commander of the landing force is reporting in, sir," Commander Vesperon said.

Barrin stood from behind his desk. "And?"

"And we have prisoners, including a fellow by the name of Rito Gann. He's the head of Gorgon Shipping. The prisoners are on their way up."

"Excellent. Maybe we can finally put an end to this chase."

"He should be in the detention area shortly."

Barrin ordered Vesperon to return to the bridge. The captain then made his way to the detention block. By the time he had arrived, the prisoners from the planet were being locked up in their cells. He found the one occupied by Rito Gann.

The prisoner was a Sullustian who was big for his species. He stood when he saw Barrin and began protesting in his native tongue.

"Do you speak Basic?" Barrin asked.

The Sullustian only replied in his own language.

"I need a protocol droid in here," Barrin called to the guard.

The gray-uniformed guard nodded and disappeared outside the cell. He returned a few moments later with a silvery colored protocol droid. Barrin peered into the robot's glowing photoreceptors.

"I am T-9CO, human-cyborg relations—"

"I need you to translate for me," the captain said. "This creature only speaks his own tongue."

"Of course," said T-9CO.

Barrin turned toward Rito Gann. "Now, are you the head of this organization? Gorgon Shipping?"

The droid translated, and the Sullustian began gibbering. T-9CO turned toward Barrin.

"He says he's not answering, sir."

"Perhaps I can be more persuasive," said the captain. "Guard!"

The soldier stepped forward. "Sir?"

"The interrogation droid."

"Yes, sir."

The guard left once again. He returned a few moments later. Just behind him hovered a black spherical droid with numerous appliances protruding from its form. Most prominent was a hypodermic on its left side.

Gann stared at the interrogator, his throat convulsing with a swallow.

"Well?" Barrin asked, and the protocol droid translated.

The Sullustian bowed his head. He began speaking, and not only did T-9CO translate, but he kept a recorded log of the confession. Barrin smiled when he finally discovered who was behind the slavers' ring.

* * *

The bluish hologram of Admiral Urias filled the desktop projector. "I've been awaiting your report, Captain."

Barrin leaned forward in his chair. "I have most of the ringleaders of the slaver operation in custody, Admiral, including Moff Ruykin and a Sullustian named Rito Gann. I also have a Hutt named Orba, but he's a petty spice smuggler."

"You've been busy. So Moff Ruykin was behind this?"

"He was a key player in that he accepted bribes to look the other way. And Gann was but an underling to the true power broker."

"And who is that, Captain? Please, spare me the dramatic pauses."

"The slavers operated under corporate names that are merely dummy corporations. They provided a buffer for Jabba the Hutt, the true power behind the slave ring on Tureen. And if he's operating a slve ring in one system, I'm sure he has others."

The admiral's face contorted. "Are you certain it is Jabba?"

"Yes. I'm preparing to take the _Adjudicator_ to Tatooine shortly. I wanted to contact you before I jumped to hyperspace."

"Bring your prisoners to Coruscant immediately, Captain."

"Sir, I can make the transit to Tatooine and pick up Jabba before heading to Coruscant. It's not that far out of my way."

"No. Leave Jabba alone."

"I don't understand, sir. We have concrete evidence that he is behind the scenes of this slaver organization that has enslaved Imperial subjects."

"You have your orders, Captain."

Barrin frowned. "Are you going to at least send another Star Destroyer to apprehend him?"

"No." Urias looked down. "Jabba has an arrangement with the Emperor. It has something to do with Jabba's bounty hunters and those rebels that Lord Vader is pursuing."

Barrin leaned back in his chair. "What is so important about those particular rebels?"

"I don't know, Captain. Now, set course for Coruscant and bring your prisoners in."

"Yes, sir."

The hologram winked out, and Barrin stared at the blank projector. He wondered if anyone cared about the fate of the Imperial subjects who had been abducted. And fear entered his soul—fear that the same corruption that had doomed the Old Republic was now beginning to infect the Empire.


End file.
